Fostering Ana
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: Ana is put into foster caree. She is placed with The Grey's. Some times you gotta play nasty to get the rewards. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. NO CHRISTIAN. HEA
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN FSOG.

A/N: This Ana will not be sweet and shy. Mature audiences only. Short chapters with daily updates. Tell me what you think.

APOV

I knew from a young age that I would never be beautiful. I would never be loved, desired, or smart. Hell it was engrained into me that I was useless and that's all I'd ever be.

You wonder who made me feel and think this?

That would be the two people in this world who were supposed to love me unconditionally my mom and dad.

Yeah, real gems they are.

My mom is a crack smoking whore. She had sold herself many times to supply her habit. Seriously, I was six when I got my first glimpse of sex. My mother was sucking some guys cock when my dad sat in the chair drinking Vodka watching tv. He was a whole other story he was an abusive alcoholic. Thanks to him I had seen the inside of more hospitals then most thirty year olds.

A year ago when I was removed from their custody by the great people of Washington State Child Protection. What took them so long who knows.

I entered into the foster system and placed with The Grey's. They were a couple in their late thirties who were unable to have kids. So they decided to take in a foster kid.

Grace Grey was a pediatrician who thought she was God's end all be all when it comes to children. She was a prissy stuck up bitch who thought she was better then everyone else. To the outside world she was perfect, caring, and kind. What a crock.

Carrick Grey was a prominent lawyer who came from very old money. He is so sweet that I'm not sure how he got with that bitch. On top of it he is gorgeous. Blond hair and blue eyes with a body that shows he works out. It's a vast difference to his wife who is sporting grey hair and some pudge around the waist. Not to mention the double chin.

I watched as they barely spoke to each other. Fuck, they even slept in different rooms. Watching this for months made me sad for him and angry at her. He deserved better. He deserved a woman who would love him and cherish him. She deserved to rot in hell.

One night after listening to a rather heated argument I made a decision.

Carrick Grey was going to be me mine and I was going to make sure Grace Grey knew it was happening.


	2. PLEASE READ!

Okay. Enough. This is fiction these characters are not real. I write different characteristics for these FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. Who wants to read the same thing over and over? Not me.

As for the shit about my kids screw you. We love our children. Yes. We had them young but how is that your fucking business. As for the welfare statement hardly. My husband and I own a very successful horse ranch along with the oil that springs from it. Get the gist?

If you don't like it don't read it you are not being forced. Stop with the hateful, rude, and childish remarks.

I do want to thank everyone who has posted nice comments and who gave started following the new story. Again, I do love Christian and Ana from the books but that tale has already been told.


	3. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

Love, honor, and cherish seemed so easy. I'll admit I never loved Grace but my father highly suggested that she would make a good wife and an excellent mother. So I married her right before the cancer took him.

I should have had it annulled but I opted to try and stick it out for him because it was what he wanted.

It sucked every minute. We were complete opposites. She was high maintenance and old fashioned. Where I was low maintenance and could care less about all the prim and proper shit she spewed on and on about.

Thank fuck she demanded separate bedrooms. I fucker her once and it was like fucking a bee hive. My cock hurt for a week after that. She was dry, motionless, and to be a honest a dead fuck.

My cock and my hand became quick friends. I would jerk off to more porn than a sixteen year old boy. That was until little Ana came into the picture. Even being young it was hard to miss her beauty.

In my eyes she was everything Grace wasn't. Beautiful. Sweet. Loving. Caring.

I never had a sexual thought about her until the day of her seventeenth birthday. She refused the party Grace wanted to throw for her saying she hated everyone she went to school with. So instead we had a quiet family dinner and spent the rest of the evening enjoying the pool.

That was when my cock found out there was a teenage nymph living in it's vicinity.

I kid you not she was always beautiful but that day it was like my eyes were opened to the fucking hot woman she grew to be.

Her hair was a beautiful chocolate color and her eyes were like two pools of water. She was ways such a tiny little thing but God did bless her with a banging body. Tits the size of honeydews and an ass that looked surgically enhanced.

I knew right then and there no matter how hard I fought I was going to break marriage vows and most likely a few laws.

A/N: Thank you for supporting this story. Yes, I'm aware I have grammar and spelling mistakes but I'm human. I have no Beta so I try to catch as much as I can with spell check. A big thanks to those who are encouraging and supportive. Writing even fanfiction writing is not easy. You are putting your stories and self out there for everyone's criticism. So even if these stories ar not for you be respectful.

Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN FSOG.

GPOV

Tonight is the annual charity balk at the hospital. It's very important this year more than any other because this year my research is what is getting funded.

I look at myself one more time in the mirror. I smooth my pearl white gown and admire it's beauty. I have to say I look flawless.

I grab my clutch and head to the kitchen where I see Carrick in his old tux.

"Honestly Carrick couldn't you have bought a new one or at least rented one? This thing looks horrid." I say as I fix his tie.

"I don't know I think he looks quite dashing." I hear Ana say.

I turn to see what she looks like and my eyes bulge out.

"What in the world are you wearing?"

She looked down and shrugged.

"A dress. It's new I just got it." She tells me as an explanation.

"That is not the dress I bought."

The one I got her for tonight was a floor length pale pink dress. It had full sleeves and was exquisite. This one looked like she was late gor her turn in the corner.

It was rex silk and barely went to her mid thigh. Sleeveless top only accentuated her ample chest.

"You look like a prostitute." I tell her shaking my head.

She shrugs again.

"Like mother like daughter I guess." She smirks.

"Go change." I yell

"Now stop that Grace. You look beautiful Princess." He stands and wraps an arm around her shoulder and escorts her out of the kitchen and down the hall.

I sigh and reality sets in that I won't win this argument. Hopefully, nobody there will know she's with me.

By the time we return home I'm beyond pissed.

Everyone knew who she was. It wasn't hard when she hung on Carrick like a long lost love. He didn't help by laughing and joking with her all night.

Even worse was she was the only thing everyone there could talk about.

 _Oh she's beautiful._

 _Her and Carrick get along great._

 _You must be so proud._

Yeah proud. All I wanted to say was yeah I'm extremely proud she looks like she's going to turn out just like her mom a whore. I wouldn't doubt she hasn't already.

I think it's time to talk to Carrick about having her placed back into the system. We need a sweet little baby no an out of control teenager. Yes, I'm going to do just that tomorrow morning right now I just need a sleeping pill and a drink.

A/N: Hope you liked. Sorry I missed yesterday but had a birthday party.


	5. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

I watched the old hag stomp her fat ass up the stairs. Once she rounded the corner I made my move.

I went into the den where I knew Carrick would be having a drink. Seriously I needed one after a night with those old fools at the party.

I stop and take in the view. This man is just yummy.

His jacket was laying over the back off the couch along with his tie. The top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone.

Just as he goes to rake a drink he sees me and smiles.

"You off to bed princess?" He asks

"Yes, but I need your help." I say quietly

"Sure what do you need?"

I turn around and make a show of pouting.

"I can't reach the zipper can you help me?" I ask blinking innocently.

I feel a bit smug when I watch his adams apple bounce as he swallows.

He clears his throat and sits down his drink.

"Sure princess. "

He moves my hair out of the way to reach the zipper. He slowly lowers it and I can't help the shiver that runs throughout my body when his fingers touch my skin.

"There you go." He says placing a small kiss on my bare shoulder.

"Thank you. I had fun hanging out with you tonight." I tell him before I kiss his cheek making sure I rub my chest against him.

"Me too. Goodnight." I smile as I turn and walk away as he gulps down his drink.

"Night daddy." I say before going uo the steps knowing damn well he heard me.

Score one for Ana.


	6. Chapter 5

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

"Night daddy." Fuck me!

I pour myself another drink and gulp it down and proceed to plop my ass down on the couch.

I admit tonight was fun. Spending time with Ana was amazing.

I'll admit it's been along time since I dated but I swear to God she was flirting with me.

She would touch my arm and lean into me when I made a lame joke.

Then when she asked me to unzip her dress I swear I almost came in my boxers.

Her skin was so soft and warm.

I bet she was warm and soft everywhere.

Fuck, I'm so damn hard.

I listen to make sure I don't hear anyone moving around. When I come up empty I undo my pants and pull my cock out.

Using the little bit of pre cum that has gathered on the tip I start stroking it. The whole time I'm think lf Ana. Imagining what her pussy would feel like. Shit I bet she's tight. Mmmmm. Just the thought of her warm wet pussy is enough to have me cumming all over myself.

I put my cock away and wipe my hands off on my legs. Yeah, that's going to be a story for the dry cleaners.

 _Here you go Mr. Tucki. Oh, that stain? No, it's not icing that's from when I jerked off to the thoughts of my my foster kid. So it will be ready Tuesday?_

I button up and head to my room hopeing tomorrow I can figure out what's going on.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 6

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I scrub my face with my hands. Fuck I had a horrible night all I could think about was Ana and her soft fucking body.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee the old harpy pounced.

"Carrick, we need to speak regarding Anastasia." I signed. Isn't it to early for her stupid shit?

I poured my coffee taking a drink before I joined her at the table.

"What about her Grace?"

"I think we need to return her." I choked on my sip of coffee.

"Jesus fuck Grace she's a human being not an unwanted puppy." I said shaking my head

"Don't use such vulgar language. As I was saying she needs to be sent back and placed with another family. She is becoming out of control. She doesn't appreciate the life we are giving her here. I can see her already heading in the direction of her mother and I refuse to be associated with that behavior." I continue drinking my coffe as she spews her shit.

"You done?" I ask

She nods.

"Now it's my turn to speak. First things first this is my house I will speak however the fuck I want to. As for Ana she isn't going anywhere. She is a good person who was dealt a shitty hand in life. She's a whore because she doesn't conform to your old maid clothing? As for the life she is being given that is from me not us. I am the one who has the money, the cars, and the houses not you. You were only given the job at the hospital because I was sick of hearing your excessive whining all day every day. I begged a childhood friend to give you a non paying job just to shut you up. Even then he was uneasy about it. You barely made it out of medical school by all reasoning you should be working out of a Honda chasing ambulances. So do not sit there and act like anything that you see around you is your or earned by working your ass off. So head my warning Grace that girl isn't going anywhere."

A/N: Hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 7

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

I can't believe that fucking cunt tried to send me back. Oh, it's on now. Time to bring Grace Grey down.

Hmmm where to begin ahhhh yes.

I looked y

Up the number online and made the call.

"Seattle Grace Hospital. Stacey speaking how may I direct your call?"

"Good morning, I need to be connected to whoever is in charge of the medical staff."

"Of course ma'am." I hear a few clicks and then another voice.

"Dr. Edifice's office"

"Yes, I have an urgent matter that I need to speak to Dr. Edifice about."

"Of course. Your name ma'am?" Shit

"Uh yes Madeline Potts." Eh not bad.

"One moment Ms. Potts." I hear another click and some horrible elevator music playing.

"Dr. Edifice speaking."

"Good morning Dr. Edifice I have a matter I would like to speak to you about."

"Regarding?" He asks

"I was recently visiting a friend who was a patient at your hospital. I was just about to enter the elevator when I witnessed something quite disturbing."

"Oh?" He sounds concerned

"Yes, I witnessed one of your doctors verbally abusing a patient. A child at that. It was horrifying to watch and witness. I hope to God this isn't how you run your hospital because if it is I believe that the local news would like to know about this."

"No ma'am. There's no need for that. We here at Seattle Grace believe in treating our patients like family. We don't condone that behavior. Where you able to get the name of the doctor that was involved?"

"Luckily I was able to when she walked away and a nurse said her name. It's was hold on a moment I have the name wrote down so I didn't forget. Ah yes here it us a Dr. Grace Grey."

He sighs

"Thank you Ms. Potts this matter will be handled immediately." He assures me.

"Thank you Dr. Edifice. Good bye."

"Goodbye." We hang up and I can't help the giggle that bubbles out.

I really should have been an actress.

Now let's see how high and mighty you are bitch.

A/N: I'm so happy that so many are enjoying this story. More to come.


	9. Chapter 8

DON'T OWN FSOG.

GPOV

I can not believe that Carrick spoke to me that way. How dare he with put me he'd be nothing. That rubbish he said about my job at the hospital is completely idiotic. I don't receive a paycheck because I volunteer my time. Let the little people who aren't worth a fortune get the puny little paychecks. I'm the best doctor that has ever graced the halls of that institution.

Since it's my day off I decide to treat myself to a relaxing day by the pool with a nice glass of wine.

Just as I sit down in the lounger my phone rings. I see it's the hospital.

"Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Grey its Dr. Edifice." I wonder why he's calling.

"Good afternoon what can I help you with?"

"Well I received a very disturbing call this morning. It seems that a hospital visitor witnessed you verbally assaulting a patient. We can not support that kind of behavior with that being said you are relieved of your position at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Dr. Edifice I'm not sure what you are talking about I have never done no such a thing." I tell him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Grey but Seattle Grace has a zero tolerance policy. If you report to the security desk tomorrow morning between nine and ten you will be able to collect your personal items. I will alert them that you are coming in and please habe your badge and parking pass available to return at that time also. Goodbye." With that he hangs up.

How is this happening?

Something catches my attention out of the corner of my eyes. Ana.

She drops her towel on the side of the pool removes her cover up showing off her barely there white bikini.

She looks over to me and smirks before diving in.

A/N: I love you guys. My story has become somes obsession or addiction that's amazing. You guys rock. Mwahhhhhh.


	10. Chapter 9

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

"Thank you Gretchen the chicken looks amazing." I tell the housekeeper.

"Thank you sir." She scurries off to the kitchen.

I look at Grace and she looks like she was crying.

"So how was everyone's day?" I ask to start the dinner time conversation.

"Good. I took a swim and did my classes." Ana says smiling her sweet little smile.

"How are your classes going?" She started online schooling not long ago.

"Great. I love it I get to work at my own pace and then have so much more free time."

"Excellent I'm glad it's working out as well as it is. "

"How was your day?" My little princess asks

"We won our case which means excellent pr for the firm. Judge Rufus asked if you would want to clerk for him in the afternoons. It would look good on your college applications."

She shrugs

"I'll think about it."

I nod and turn to Grace

"How about you?"

She looks down.

"I got fired." She whispers

"What?" I ask

"Apparently someone said they seen me yelling at a patient and turned me into the medical director. He was unreasonable when I tried to explain I did no such thing. All he could say was that the hospital has a zero tolerance policy and I was fired. I have to fet the stuff from my locker and turn my badge in tomorrow." She says crying

I hear a snort and look at Ana

"So let me get this straight. You got fired from a volunteer job? On your day off? Oh, that's hilarious." She starts laughing.

I try not to chuckle but it us funny.

Grace slams her napkin down on the table and runs out the room.

I look at Ana and smile.

This will surely be a story that gets told over and over. Fucking hilarious.

A/N Sorry had computer issues. I'll make it up to you this week I promise.


	11. Chapter 10

Don't own FSOG.

APOV

On to phase two of bring the bitch down.

Today is the day I take her husband.

It's still dark out so I sneak down the hall to the bedroom Carrick uses.

I open it and close it behind me locking it.

I tip toe over to the bed and have to hold in the moan that wants out when I see him laying there nude. He's laying on his back cock stand at full attention. Holy fuck is this what they would call a super cock? Seriously, it has to be at least ten inches long and four inches wide. Just the thought of something that huge ramming into my pussy is making me wet.

I strip out of my clothes and climb on the bed.

I know I want this but honestly I'm afraid he doesn't but I put that thought away and focus on my plan.

I'm not sure what to do I've never had sex let alone seen a dick before.

I take a deep breath and lick the tip softly like I saw on a YouTube video.

He squirm a bit but doesn't wake up so I continue until my mouth is swallowing him.

I go slowly loving the feel of him in my mouth.

After a few minutes I feel a hand sweeping the hair out of my face. My eyes snap up and I see Carrick looking at me with hooded eyes and a smile.

I make a squeaking noise.

"Shhh princess. It's ok. You can suck daddy's cock." I moan

He gently pushes my head back down an I continue on my mission.

"Play with daddy's balls baby." I gently massage his heavy sac.

"That's it suck harder baby so daddy can feel that sweet mouth with his cum."

I feel his balls drawing up

"Yeah here it comes princess. Swallow all of daddy's load. Every last fucking drop." He moans out.

His salty load coats my mouth and I swallow it. I lick him clean even after he softens.

I release his dick with a pop.

He cups my cheek and pulls me down and kisses me.

Our tongues twisting together. He pulls back and smiles.

"That was amazing but I think it's your turn now." He says flipping us over.


	12. Chapter 11

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

I will admit I was surprised a hell to wake up to my cock being sucked.

I got over the surprise as she swallowed my cum. I don't care what anyone says that is fucking sexy as hell.

I flip her over and can't help but admire her body.

I pinch her nipples and watch them harden.

Leaning down I press them together and suck on her nipple using my teeth to scrape them.

Her back bows of the bed pressing them to me more.

I gently bite them and let them go.

"You ever been with a man?" She shakes her head no

My cock hardens at the thought of being the first in her tight cunt.

Fisting my dick I rub it up and down ber wet pussy.

"I'm telling you right here and now. I fuck you your mine. There will be no going back. I will own this pussy for the rest of your life. " I tell her.

She nods

"There will never be anything between us. I refuse to use condoms. I want to see you round an swollen carrying my kid."

"Yes yes please." She says writing on the bed trying to get friction.

"You want that princess? You want me to fuck this pussy for the rest of your life? Taking my cum into your unprotected womb? Giving me kids?" I ask

"Yes daddy I want it all."

"This might hurt a little." She nods

I put my dick at her entrance and work my way in slowly until I reach her barrier.

I kiss her and trust my hips breaking through her virginity. She gasps.

"Shhh let me know when I can move."

After a minute or two she wiggles her hips signaling for me to move.

I try to go slow but I can't control myself. I start pounding into her.

"Fuck baby you are so tight. Your cunt keeps sucking me in."

She doesn't say anything but moaning.

I need deeper. I put her legs on my shoulders and take her titties in my hand and ram into her. Loving the feeling of her tits jiggling with my trusts. I ride her hard so hard the bed is slapping off the wall.

"Fuck fuck fuck." I chant as she digs her fingernails into my arms drawing blood.

"Carrrrrrick." She moans out my name.

I keep pounding into her until I can feel the tingling start in my balls and thrust one last time I explode in her a second later she coats me with her juices.

Pulling out and putting her legs down.

I chuckle when I see the goofy smile on her face.

"Wanna get cleaned up?" I ask

"No. I like feeling your cum leaking out. " she pulls me down to lay with her.

I pull the covers over us and pull her back to my chest and kiss her head.

"Go to sleep baby daddy has you." She nods and snuggles into me.


	13. Chapter 12

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

I'm awaken by the blareing sun coming in through the window hitting me right in the eye.

After blinking a few times I move closer to the warm soft body in front of me.

I kiss her neck and keep it up until she starts to stir.

"Daddy." She hums

"Morning princess." She turns her head and gives me a kiss.

"Morning daddy."

"We need to talk about what happens next baby." I tell her

"I know. What do you want to happen?" She asks softly.

"Well I see you and me together." I tell her kissing her shoulder

"Really?" Fuck that hopeful sound she makes fucking kills me. It's easy to forget sometimes that this young woman was never shown love growing up.

"Yes really baby. "

She smiles before kissing me.

"But what about the bitch?" I laugh at ber name for Grace it's very fitting.

"Divorce." I tell her simply.

She smiles.

"I have a better idea."

"Oh?" I ask out of curiosity.

She nods.

"I wanna make that bitch pay for how she treats me. I heard her telling you to get rid of me."

"Never baby." Going back to kissing her neck but my head snaps up when a thought pops into my head.

"You?" I ask

"Me what?" She smirks

"You. You had Grace fired but how?"

She tells me about her call to the hospital and I have to admit she's an evil genius.

"So what should we do to her?" I ask

"Simple. We ruin her life."

A/N: I love that this story is so many readers guilty pleasure. Enjoy more to come.


	14. Chapter 13

Don't own FSOG.

APOV

After I rode daddy's tongue like a bucking bronco we got dressed and headed downstairs.

We weren't going to announce anything about us right away.

No, my plan us more of a permanent fuck you Grace Grey.

My part of the plan is to start taking away all of her belongings little by little until all she's left with are the clothes on her back. According to Carrick that's exactly how she entered the marriage and that's how I plan for her to leave it.

Finally, I'm going to pay a visit to the birth donors and get a little something to switch out with Grace's beloved sleeping pills.

Okay I admit that part was added by me. Carrick never needs to know.

What?

She tried to send me back to foster care I'm well within my rights to get a little but of revenge.

Now for Carrick's part.

He is going to safeguard all his money and only leave what needs to be in there alone.

Then he will start divorce proceedings without her knowledge.

Thankfully, he is great friends with dirty judges. So by the time she finds out about the divorce it will be done.

Finally he is getting the Grey last name removed.

He says I'm the only Mrs. Grey there should be.

All in all I would say it's an amazing plan.


	15. Chapter 14

DON'T OWN FSOG.

GPOV

I swear the last six weeks I feel like I'm going nuts.

Things keep disappearing.

Maybe I'm just stressed out so I decide to go to the spa for a message and some r and r.

I pull into the spot near the door and go in.

"Welcome to Zimmer. Do you have an appointment?" The overly perky red asks.

"No. I would like to get a message, pedicure, and a manicure." I tell her handing her my credit card.

She nods and runs the card.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it says it was declined." She tries to hand me back the card.

I push it away.

"Try it again!" I snap

"Yes ma'am."

While she does that I search through my purse for my phone to call Carrick

"I'm sorry ma'am but it still says it was declined." I snatch the card out of her hand and leave.

As soon as I'm in my car I call Carrick's office.

"Grey Law Firm Eleanor speaking." Thank God it's Carrick's secretary who picks up and not some twit aid.

"Eleanor it's Mrs. Grey I need to speak with my husband." I tell her.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey. I'm sorry Mr. Grey is not in the office. Prehaps try his cell.

I hang up.

I'm in the mood for her stupidity. It's a Tuesday at ten in the morning of course he's a work.

I dial his cell.

One ring.

"You have reached Carrick Grey please leave a number and short message I will return your call at the earliest convenience."

Beep

"Carrick call me."

I hang up again and throw the phone into the passenger seat.

Could this day get any worse?


	16. Chapter 15

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

Half way home I see red and blue lights comeing up behind me and then the siren.

I slow down thinking he is going to pass me since I didn't do anything.

Wrong.

He pulls behind me. I pull over to the shoulder and place the car in park.

Putting my window down I see a older man approaching.

"License and registration ma'am." He states very bluntly.

"What is the meaning of this officer?" I ask getting very annoyed.

"You ran a stop sign three blocks back. You were also going forty five in a school zone. "

I hand him the documents. He looks at me.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to step out of the car."

I huff but do what he asks.

"Have you had anything to drink today?"

"No." I snap

"Illegal narcotics?"

"This is ridiculous I don't do drugs." I yell at him

"Well ma'am your eyes are dilated. Would you be willing to do do a breathalyzer test for me?" He asks.

"No, I will not. My husband us a lawyer this is illegal." I shout

He proceeds to make me do a field sobriety test.

"Ma'am I need you to turn around and place your hands behind your back."

"What for?"

"I'm placing you under arrest for DUI. " he says as he cuffs me.

"You have the right to remain silent."

"I know my rights fuckhead so shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

I'm placed in the back of the cruiser.

Once we reach the jail I'm booked, finger printed, mug shot taken and searched.

That's when my life turned to shit.

Apparently it wasn't my sleeping pills in the pill bottle I carry. Turns out it was Percocet.

Percocet that I didn't have a prescription for.

I was charged with DWI and drug possession.

I was given my one call so I called Carrick again.

It rings once and I get his stupid voicemail again.

"Carrick, I'm at the county jail. I was arrested DWI and drug possession. I don't know how this happened or where they came from. Please come get me please."

I hang up and then I'm escorted to my cell.

Please hurry Carrick.


	17. Chapter 16

Don't own FSOG.

APOV

This was turning out to be a perfect day.

I had convinced Carrick to play hookie from work.

We spent the whole morning fucking like rabbits in our upscale hotel room.

I heard his phone beep.

Still hearing the shower running I knew it was safe to take a look.

It was a voicemail.

I couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic messages.

I hit seven twice erasing them both.

Thanks to the birth donors and th little contribution Grace Grey was looking at some serious charges.

I can't help but smile when I go over a mental checklist of my plan to ruin her.

Job- gone

Belongings- gone

House- gone

Money- gone

Name- gone

Husband- gone

Freedom- gone

That's what you get for screwing with me.

I put the phone back and climb into bed.

A few seconds later out comes a naked Carrick.

"You dear old wife called." I tell him

He climbs on top of me.

"As of nine o'clock this morning she's no longer my wife." He tells me before sucking on my neck.

"Really?" I moan out

"Yep! She's no longer Grace Grey she's back to plain old Grace Beslinger."

"Oh fuck! Fuck me daddy please."

A/N: I have been asked the ages of the characters:

Ana: 17 going on 18

Carrick: 35

Grace:35

Yes she will refer to him as daddy sometimes. Thank you all for your support of this story. Thank you also for liking my off the wall characters and their different personalities and couplings.


	18. Chapter 17

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

I knew when I met Ana she was going to change my world.

I've never experienced love like I have with Ana. So easy and flowing just completely natural. She is fun to be around. Her energy and loving personality make me crave her.

I know it's not a love or relationship that some will understand like the judge who helped me out with the divorce.

We have been friends for years even on the same golf foursome but he looked at me like I was a monster.

It took hours of explaining things to him for to finally agree to help me.

When the divorce was finally finalized it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulder allowing me to finally live my life.

After Ana told me about the call we made love for hours.

Grace being in jail was no longer my concern. My only concern was my princess.


	19. Chapter 18

Don't own FSOG.

APOV

The next morning after kissing Carrick goodbye he headed off to work I went home.

I was pleased to see the security specialist that Carrick used waiting for me.

"Good morning ma'am. My name's Steve." He said shaking my hand.

"Good morning. Now I need all the outside doors to have new locks. I also need the security codes changed for the main gate, the house, the garage, and the boathouse."

He nods writing everything down.

"No problems it will take a few hours to get it all done."

"Of course." He goes to get started I head upstairs to get started on my to do list.

Over the next three hours I clean all of Grace's clothes out if the closet and place them in garbage bags and call Goodwill to pick them up.

I add a bag full of the disgusting jewelry collection her armoire holds. Really pearls? What is this 1950.

After that is all done I move mine and Carrick's clothes in. I will never understand why he slept in a guest room while that hag slept in the master.

Oh well. All water under the bridge now.

When Goodwill arrives I have the take the bed also. I ordered a new on last night and it will be installed this afternoon.

I have to say I love how money talks.


	20. Chapter 19

Don't own FSOG.

APOV

As the new woman of the manor I have made it my life's goal to rid the hoise of Grace's tacky decorating skills.

I left the kitchen alone honestly I could careless if the help likes their surroundings.

So I started in the living room with the horrible rose accessories.

Then continued through the house removing pillows, throws, rugs ,and paintings.

I had Paolo the interior decorator that Carrick used for the office to bring me replacements that we both would like.

By the time six p.m. rolled around the house looked magnificent.

I heard my phone beep.

 _I'm at the gate princess._

I giggle and hit the button in his office to open it.

I hope Carrick likes all the changes I made.


	21. Chapter 20

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

I smile when I see her standing at the door waiting for me.

As I park I get a good look at what she is wearing and feel my cock instantly harden.

Blue boy shorts and white tank top that shows her nipples reacting to the cool fall air.

"Mmmm I missed you." I say as I kiss her

She giggles

"I missed you too." I take he hand and lead her inside.

I take my jacket off an hang it up.

"I'm glad to see that the security was updated."

"Yep your keys and the new codes are on your desk."

We ate dinner which consisted of one of my favorite dishes lasagna.

She showed me all the changes she had made and they made the house look alive for the first time.

I knew we were far from over with the hag but it was nice to spend a relaxing night with my girl.


	22. Chapter 21

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

I have been in this fucking hell hole for two days and still no Carrick.

What good was it to have a prominent attorney as your husband if he can't show up if you need him.

Thankfully my court appointed lawyer was able to get me out on my own recognizance no thanks to Carrick.

I had to get a cab home because my beautiful BMW was impounded as evidence.

After paying the taxi driver I walked over to the gate and entered tye code but much to my dismay nothing happened.

I entered it again.

Nothing.

Huh?

Maybe the power was out?

I looked around the few houses you could see but they looked to have power.

I pushed the button on the call box and waited for someone to answer me.

"Grey Residence. May I help you?" Asked a woman voice

"Yes, you can open the fucking gate so I can get into my own home you incompetent twit." I snap

I hear a click.

That's right bitch open the door before you see your ass deported back to Russia.

I waited a good five minutes but nothing.

I hit the call box button again but nothing again and again nothing happens.

I release the button when I see the red and blue flashing lights reflecting off the metal gate.


	23. Chapter 22

Don't own FSOG.

APOV

I was in the middle of a very interesting article talking about female ejaculation when Gretchen stepped into the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but there is a situation and Mr. Grey isn't home."

"What us is it?" She fidgets

"Mrs. Grey is at the gate demanding entrance."

"Thank you your excused I'll take care of it."

"Yes ma'am." She says before she hightails it out of the room.

I walk into the office where there are another bank of cameras and zoom in on the gate.

I can't help the laugh that bubbles up and out of my mouth.

Queen Grace looks like a whore she has accused me of being.

Her hair is a mess. Makeup smeared. Clothes wrinkled.

She looks like she did the longest walk of shame in human history.

Time to take care of this.

I grab the phone on the desk and dial.

"911 what's your emergency?" A male voice asks

"I live in Bainbridge. My boyfriends ex wife is at our gate being belligerent and is scarring me."

"I'll send a officer out." He tells me after he takes the address.

I watch and wait.

Then I see the lights.

I wish I had popcorn to eat while I was the officer handcuff her and pap her down.

Damn!

I should have taped it to watch over and over again.

Eh, maybe next time.


	24. Chapter 23

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

I turn around when I see to beefy looking cop heading my way.

"Ma'am you need to vacate the area."

"I live here." I tell the moron.

"We were instructed by the resident that you need to vacate the area. If you fail to do this you will be placed under arrest."

"How fucking dare you. Do you know who I am? "

"No ma'am and I honestly don't care. Are you willingly going to vacate the area?"

I ignore him and walk down the street to the park and try calling the house but there's no answer.

I'm tired and just want this day to be over.

I spend the next six hours calling the house, Carrick's office, cell, and I even tried calling Ana's phone but nothing.

I find a small coffee shop that's open all night and continue trying to reach someone.


	25. Chapter 24

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

At midnight that night I have given up trying to reach Carrick so I head to a friends house.

Sheila is allowing me to sleep in the guest room and accessibility to her computer.

I try logging into our back account but I'm denied access.

I try calling house again but it seems the number has been changed.

I decide to take a break and grab a quick shower.

When I finally exit the bathroom in the guest robe that was on the back of the door I see my cell phone blinking.

I punch in the code and listen.

"Grace, this is Simon we met a few years ago. I'm one of the associates at Mr. Grey's firm. Mr. Grey has asked for you to come to his office tomorrow morning at nine am. Thank you."

I shrug it off and get into bed.

One things for sure there better be one hell of an explanation for all this.


	26. Chapter 25

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

I can't wait for this shit to be done with so I can start my life with Ana.

The kinda life I have denied myself all these years.

"Mr. Grey your nine am appointment is here." I hear my secretary say.

I push the button

"Thank you please see her to the conference room."

"Yes sir."

I take a deep breathe, grab my suit jacket, an head to the conference room.

I try not to laugh when I see Grace sitting at the table in what looks to be a valour sweat suit.

"Good morning Grace. Thank you for coming in." Her head snaps up.

"What the hell is going on Carrick. I do not appreciate this type of behavior. I've been calling you and that incessant child that you refuse to send back only to be met with voicemail. The police had the nerve to escort me from our home last night. Saying someone inside called them. That's just absurd. You need to call Mayor Perto and have them reprimanded. Also you need to have him take care of that nonsense about drugs being found on me. He should be able to handle that he can't be that useless. "

"Enough!" I bark

"I don't have the time kr the want to deal with this shit any longer. You are no longer welcome at MY home. Access to MY money, cars, and anything else are severed as of now. As for Ana she is not a child she is going to be my wife. "

She laughs

"Very funny Carrick. She is a child and have you forgotten we are married."

"She is more of a woman than you ever could wish to be. And we are no longer married here's the paler work along with your name change." I throw the envelope at her and walk out.

"Call security and have her removed from the property." I tell Eleanor.

"Yes sir."


	27. Chapter 26

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

I watch Carrick leave the room. Looking down at the envelope he threw on the table.

Pulling the papers out I can't help but gasp.

I never thought he was serious but there it is.

Dissolution of marriage.

Name change.

Restraining order.

I can't believe he would do this to me.

The door opens again. I knew he was only testing me.

Looking my smile falters when I see two security guards.

"Ma'am you need to leave the property." Goon one says

"I want to speak to my husband." I demand

"Sorry ma'am your time is up here." Goon two says as he guides me through the door and out the front door.

I try to open it after they closed it but it won't open.

Banging on the door but still nothing.

I slide down to the hard concrete sidewalk.

I knew that girl was nothing but a whore.

I'm going to ruin them both if it's the last thing I do.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Hard to write on an iPhone in a dark hotel room. On the bright side Cowboys won. Tomorrow back to Texas wahooooo.


	28. Chapter 27

Don't own FSOG.

APOV

The night that Grace was officially kicked to the curb Carrick and I made love all night.

He was so glad to be rid of her me I wasn't satisfied I wanted her to burn for eternity for how she treated me. So I made it my mission to finish ruining her life.

So I started at her believed country club.

She always insisted that we go there at least once a week. Her motto was must be seen to be noticed.

Oh I'll make sure she's noticed alright.

I looked around to see who was all here that is when I spotted her. Kelsey Winters. She was only a few years older then me but was married to a very influential and respected Senator.

"Hi Kelsey how are?"

"Oh Ana. Hey girl I'm good what about you?" I shake My head looking defeated.

"Come on lets go sit down and talk." I follow her to the restaurant and the host seats us immediately.

"Spill." She demands

I told her about Grave and Carrick getting divorced. That I believe she will try to hurt Carrick and I.

"Good riddance. I couldn't stand that bitch. She always thought she was the queen of Seattle." She states

"I never agreed with any of the things she said about you."

"What things?" She demands

Hook, line, and sinker.

By the time I left the club she had called her husband who assured her that we have Grace's membership cancelled before dinner.

Like I said influential.


	29. Chapter 28

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

The last few weeks have been horrible.

The friend I had been staying with kicked me out for no reason.

Then the Brent Winters called on behalf of the country club saying my membership had been revoked effective immediately. When I asked why he said for deplorable actions.

What ever that meant.

By far the worst day was a week ago I had been sitting in my room in the hole in the only wall motel I could afford when I seen it.

 _Carrick Grey and Anastasia Steele_

 _Were united in holy matrimony September 21, 2016. The wedding was an intimate affair held in Las Vegas, Nevada._

 _The groom wore an Armani suit. Brett Winters served as Best Man._

 _The bride wore a BHLDN Blanca Gown. Kelsey Winters served as Matron of Honor._

 _The couple reside in Seattle, Washington._

 _A Caribbean honeymoon is planned._

Gut wrenching is that that is.

I knew something was going on but I never suspected this. He did this to ke all to be with her.

What am I going to do?

Well at least it can't get any worse. Right?


	30. Chapter 29

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

"ahhhhh. Yesss."

Was all she kept screaming as I plowed into her. The beds headboard was slamming into the wall. I'm sure everyone in the hotel could hear us but I couldn't give two shits.

"That's it let everyone hear you. Let them hear what I'm doing to you." I say as I continue slamming into her.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" She wails just before her pussy clamps down on my cock sending me into my own orgasm.

As my cum sprays inside her I feel all the tension of the last few months disappear.

I pull out and fall beside her.

"Mmmm that was amazing." She whispers as she cuddles next to me my wet cock laying against ny leg.

"Yeah, it was baby. I swear this honeymoons going to kill me." She giggles

"But what a way to go." She tells me as she starts to doze off.

I'm serious though since we arrived in St. Thomas we have not left the room even for meals.


	31. Chapter 30

Don't own FSOG.

APOV

Our honeymoon was amazing. We returned home and quickly got into a routine of morning fucks and bedtime love making.

When Carrick returned to work I got back to work on fucking Grace over.

I knew she had a little money that she was using to stay somewhere. That should have been enough but it wasn't.

She tried to throw me out to return to foster care and an unknown future. Now she was going to see what it is like to have nothing.

I paid some college nerd to teach me about hacking told him it was for a school project.

So after a few weeks I used my hew knowledge to take Grace's money. In my opinion the shelter animals needed it more than that selfish whore.


	32. Chapter 31

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

I went to the ATM to get the money for next month's motel fee.

I inserted the card entered my pin.

I pushed the easy cash button that was indicted for $100.

What I got was anything but cash.

Insufficient funds.

That's not possible.

I grab my card and go inside and head towards a free teller.

"Welcome to S&X Bank. How may I help you?" The perky bitch asks.

"Well you could tell me why that stupid machine outside is saying I have insufficient funds in my account."

She does a few things after asking me questions.

"Well the problem seems to be that you only have thirteen dollars and sixty two cents in your account."

"That's not right I had over three thousand dollars in there."

"I'm sorry ma'am but that's what's in there have a nice day."

I sneak back into the hotel before the manager can see me.

He told me yesterday that my money was due today.

What am I going to do?


	33. Chapter 32

Don't own FSOG.

APOV

In the few weeks we have been back I have been feeling off.

I feel so sluggish and tired.

So I decided to go see my doctor.

After signing in I take a seat and wait.

"Anastasia Grey." I look up and see an older woman in pink scrubs smiling.

I stand up.

"Follow me dear." She gets my height and weight. Takes my blood pressure and temperature and says the doctor will be in.

Minutes tick by.

Then a knock on the door.

"Good morning Ana. I hear congratulations are in order."

I smile.

"Yes. Thank you Dr. Tyio"

She nods and sits down on the stool.

"Now what brings you in?"

"I'm so tired even with a full night sleep. I have no energy."

She goes on to ask multiple questions and then takes some blood and a urine sample.

"Well Ana it seems further congratulations are in order. You're pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes , if you just give me a moment we can take a look and see."

After the ultrasound I'm sent on my way with a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a couple of copies of the ultrasound.

Now I have to figure out how to tell Carrick.


	34. Chapter 33

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

I knew I couldn't hide from the manager forever. Two days seem to be the limit.

He cornered me just as I was exiting the room.

"I told you the rent was due. It's late."

"I lost all my money. Please just give me a few days."

"If you don't have the cash we might be able to work something out." He smiles.

I gulp. I know he means sex. Just the thought of touching him is repulsive.

He's young but looks like he has seen better days. His hair is greasy. Clothes stained. Smells of body odor and cigarettes. He has sores on his mouth and missing teeth. I watched a documentary a few years ago about methamphetamine users and he looks like he could be the poster child for the drug.

"I'll get you the money." He chuckles

"You do that darlin. Just remember if your gonna suck cock I have one willing and waiting."


	35. Chapter 34

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

"Fuck, daddy yessss."

She screamed as her nails dug into ky back and my cock slammed into her.

She was creaming all over my cock as I went balls deep and released my load.

I fall onto the bed my cock slipping out of her.

"Fuck baby that gets better every time." She giggles and snuggles closer to me.

"I need to tell you something." I nod for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant." I gasp

"Really?" She nods

My cock get hard just thinking it's my baby inside her.

I fucked her doggy style for the next few hours.

Her fat ass jiggling everytime I slammed into her.

Fuck that was a beautiful sight.


	36. Chapter 35

Don't own FSOG.

A/N: Ok, warning from this chapter on things will take a bit of a dark turn. There may be triggers for some so if this is you stop reading now.

GPOV

I have tried everything I could think of to get the money for rent and have had no luck what so ever.

Taking a deep breathe I knocked in the door for the manager.

He opened it and smirked when he seen it was me.

"Got my money?" I shook my head no.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." He said waving me inside before he shut the door and locked it.

On the coffee table were pills, needles, and beer can.

"Get your clothes off bitch I wanna see what your worth." He chuckles as he sits down on a worn recliner.

I gulp and take off my shirt, pants, bra, and finally my panties.

"Not bad. Your tits sag. You need to shave that bush. Ever had it up the ass?"

I shake my head no.

"Use your words bitch." He demands

"No."

"Good."

Damn you Carrick Grey for putting me in this situation.


	37. Chapter 36

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

"Dance for me." He demanded

I couldn't do this.

"Here take this." He trusted a white pill at me.

I looked at it hesitantly.

"What is it?" I ask

"Just something to calm your nerves." He chuckled.

I swallowed the pill and within seconds I could feel the warmth spreading throughout my body.

"Better?" I nodded

"Good now dance bitch."

I started moving to the beat of the music.

"Faster! I wanna see those titties bounce."

I started moving faster.

I was feeling hot all over.

Like I was on a warm Caribbean beach laying in the sun.

So that's where I went to in my mind.

I was not dancing for a piece of trash meth abusing manager.

No, I was dancing to steel drums. They were playing along with the beautiful blue waves that were gracing thes white sand beaches with their presence.

This was my happy place.


	38. Chapter 37

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

I don't remember much after taking the pill.

I could feel the dun on my face so I opened my eyes.

I looked around and could see I was in a bed but definitely not my bed.

This place looked disgusting.

Turning my head I came face to face with Keith the nasty manager.

He was completely naked.

I moved off the bed as quietly as I could.

It took everything I had to hold in ky gasp.

I was naked and had what looked like cum all over my thighs.

Oh God!

Did I have sex with him?

Did he cum inside me?

Fuck my head hurt.

Grabbing my clothes and moving to the living room to put them on.

After I was done I made my way to the door. I needed out of here now!

What I saw on the table made me pause.

There were hundreds of those white pills.

They made me feel good last night.

It couldn't hurt.

Might help me get through this nightmare with ny sanity.

I grabbed a handful of them and took off to my place.


	39. Chapter 38

Don't own FSOG.

GPOV

I'll admit the last few months are a blur.

I found myself unable to go a day with out those pills.

Keith had forced me to sleep with him over and over again.

This seemed like a horrible movie that I was stuck in.

"Get up bitch." He said

"What?"

Within a second he was in my face.

"You don't fucking question me bitch. When I tell you to do something you better fucking do it or I'll make you wish you were never born." He yelled

I nodded

"Good! Now get up and clean yourself up. I have a friend coming over."

I did what I was told.

I hated it here but I had no choice. He kicked me out of my place almost immediately and I had no where else to go so I was stuck here with him.

When I got yo the living room I was met with Keith shaking hands with a huge guy. He had a beard, tattoos covering all his visible skin, and had some type of leather vest on with what looked like patches all over it.

"Here she is. " he trusted three pills at me when he got close enough.

Leaning down he whispered in my ear

"Take these and don't dare open your fucking mouth."

I nodded and took the pills.

"Now Grace. I'd like you to meet Snake. You will be going with him to provide the entertainment for him and his brothers. "

Happy place here I come.


	40. Chapter 39

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

I knew I loved Ans more than words could ever describe. That being said the moment she told me she was pregnant it was like it was multiplied.

She always has this glow about her.

The single best moment so far was seeing the baby. Hearing the heartbeat was amazing but seeing the face was beyond words.

That was the day we were told we were having a little girl.

I feel like God has blessed me so much. Not only do I have a beautiful wife that I am madly in love with but she is blessing me with a daughter.

Ana is loving being pregnant. She only had morning sickness a few times. Despite being eight months along has not really changed her routine at all.

Her doctor said her and baby are both doing great.

We finally chose are little girl's name last night.

Katie Ann Grey.

A/N: Make sure to vote for my next pairing. The poll is located on the top of my page.


	41. Chapter 40

Don't own FSOG

APOV

Pregnant wasn't stopping me from my plans for Grace.

They only increased my need to hurt her.

But, seethe difference is now ruining her life isn't enough.

I don't want that trash breathing the same air as my sweet little girl.

So as the old saying goes you do what you gotta do.

Eliminating Grace is what I needed to do.

So I reached out to a friend of the birth units for some help.


	42. Chapter 41

DON'T OWN FSOG.

APOV

"So let me get this straight. "

I nod

"You want your husband's ex-wife taken care of?"

"Yes, I need her gone quickly, quietly, and never found. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can hand!e that but it will cost ya."

"Of course. Name your price."

"Fifty thousand and she is mine."

I laugh

"As long as I never have to see or hear from that bitch again you can do whatever the fuck you want with her. I have one request she can't stay in Washington."

"Done."

I give him the cash and get up looking quickly at my watch.

Oh, done just in time to meet Carrick for lunch. Perfect.


	43. Chapter 42

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I look up at the knock on my office door and can't help but smile.

Standing there is my beautiful sexy wife.

Six months pregnant and just seeing her makes my cock rock hard.

"Hey Princess to what do I owe the pleasure." I ask giving her a soft kiss and rubbing her belly where our baby sleeps.

"Well, I was in the area and was starving." Licking her lips.

I close the door and lock it.

"We don't want that. On your knees Princess."

She lowers to her knees and releases me from my slacks.

"Come on princess. Suck daddy's cock that's what you came for."

With that she sucks me in deep.

I grab her head and start face fucking her until I feel my sac tighten.

"That's it. Fuck. Fuck. Yes. Swallow it. Swallow all of daddy's warm cum."

After tucking myself back in we settle down for a quick lunch.


	44. Chapter 43

DON'T OWN FSOG.

GPOV

I'm not what day it is.

Hell, I'm not even sure if it's day or night.

The only thing I live for is the pills.

Who am I kidding even that doesn't cut it anymore.

Keith said I got to use to them.

He said I needed to move onto bigger and better things.

He showed me how to tie my arm off.

How to find a vein.

How to load the needle.

I finally found my happy place again.

Sweet warmth.


	45. Chapter 44

DON'T OWN FSOG.

GPOV

I could hear people talking.

"But she's mine." I hear Keith tell someone.

"Tough shit she's mine now. Here's your cut. You don't know shit. Got me Keith? I hate to see your mama missing a few limbs because her son is a meth addicted snitch.". A deep male voice tells him.

" No man. I understand. She's all yours. "

" I thought you see things my way. Where's her shit?"

" She don't have anything but a few pieces of clothes."

That's the last thing I heard and them I felt the needle sliding into my arm that's when everything went silent?


	46. Chapter 45

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

Things around the Grey household settled into a routine.

That was until our little Katie decided three in the morning was a great time to make her arrival.

She came in to the world screaming her six pound three ounce lungs out.

She looked like a miniature version of Ana except her light hair.

It is hard to believe that was three years ago.

We welcomed our son Carrick Junior or CJ as we call him when Katie was two.

I almost lost my wife during his delivery. She started bleeding heavily.

Thankfully the doctors were able to get it under control but warned us that she was now at a very high risk during any future pregnancies.

So we made the decision that our family was complete and I had a vasectomy done.

I was enjoying the peace that has taken over my house this morning.

Ana had the kids at a Gymboree class so it was daddy's day to catch up on the news.

As I was reading the Sunday paper something caught my eye.

 **Public help needed.**

 _Seattle Police are asking the public for help with identifying a body that was found in Elliott Bay Thursday night._

 _"We believe that she was a working girl from the track marks on het arms and the clothing that she was found in." stated Capt. Trevor Serct of the SPD._

 _Police state that the cause of death has been determined as blunt force trauma to the head and chest._

 _" We have tried to identify the individual with all our normal outlets. They have been useless do to the condition of the body." said Serct._

I have no idea how long I sit and stare at the picture.

APOV

Just as I get the kids loaded up to head home my phone beep alerting me to an incoming text.

 _Taken care of._

I can't stop the smile that breaks out on my face.

It's been a few years since Grace was last heard from.

Well I knew where she was.

My "friend" took her to New York where he immediately put her to work.

She was the sole property of The O'Connell's a very well know Irish mafia family.

The last I heard she was using more heroin a day then she was making for them.

Guess they decided to cut their loses.

I tried to stop my chuckling before I got home didn't wanna have to explain that one.

When we got home I got the kids set up with a movie and headed to the kitchen.

That's where I saw Carrick sitting staring at the newspaper.

"Hey babe. How was your afternoon? " I asked as I grabbed a water from the fridge.

No answer.

"Babe?". I asked again touching his shoulder.

He silently handed me the newspaper.

Schooling my face to shock.

" Oh God. This is horrible." He shook his head.

"I can't believe she allowed her life to become like this. All I can think about is bowling was she into drugs? Why didn't I ever notice it? What if she had stayed it could have torn us apart. I'm sorry baby I didn't get her out sooner." He tells me hugging me.

"Shhh. It's over now we moved on. We have two beautiful children that have luckily never been touched by that world. She made her choices. She chose that life freely. Now its our turn."

He takes as deep breath.

"You're right baby. Let's order in and spend some family time." He says kissing my stomach.

"Perfect idea." I tell him.


	47. Chapter 46

APOV

Grace's name was never uttered in our home again after that day.

She was buried in an unmarked grave in a pauper's field outside of Seattle.

Her memory was erased from the world just like it should have always been.

When I told Carrick she made her choices I wasn't lying. She chose to treat me like garbage. She chose to treat me like I was a nobody. Like I was expendable. In the end she was the one who was expendable.

Most people would think I'm a monster but I did what I needed to do to survive.

I made myself a life that no one was going to give me unless I took ahold and fought for it and that's what I did.

I had two great children.

Katie was our easy child. So sweet and loving. She knew from the age of three she wanted be a doctor. She worked her ass off and accomplished that dream. She is now head of pediatrics at Seattle Grace. Her husband Michael is a OBGYN. They blessed us with three grandsons.

CJ was our little rebel. He always wanted to do things his way or no way. He quit school at sixteen much to the displeasure of myself and his father. He was determined to be a musician. At the age of twenty four he did just that . No he wasn't a mainstream rocker he was a children musician. At one of the concerts is where helmet his soulmate Rio. He was working as a stage hand. It was love at first sight apparently because they were married six hours after meeting. They now tour as a duo along with their daughter.

Carrick suffered a minor heart attack when he was fifty four. He worked hard to get back to normal. Despite the strict exercise and diet regime he stuck to we lost him at sixty eight.

I look back at my life and will never regret a damn thing.

I loved my life.

I loved my children.

I loved my husband.

A husband I joined in the after life on my sixtieth birthday thanks to complications from knee surgery.

Monster or not I'd do it all over again.

A/N: I know this story was a bit dark but thanks for reading you guys rock. Check out my other stories MWAH!


End file.
